


A Really Sad Thing

by teddybearbaby



Category: Original Work, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Its really sad I am really sorry, Reader-Insert, idol insert, no im not, slow update/could be finished who can say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddybearbaby/pseuds/teddybearbaby
Summary: A nameless couple learning how to love themselves and each other the hard way.
Relationships: OC/OC, Original Character/Idol Insert, Original Character/Original Character, reader/idol insert
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. The Last night

**Author's Note:**

> **I know I keep changing the title but I don't know what I want to call this!!!**  
> Chapters with clock time stamps are BEFORE Chapter 1  
> Chapters with non clock time stamps are AFTER Chapter 1

He came in late, like he always does. Well past midnight he creeps through the house, he heats up the dinner she left for him and reads the letter chronicling her day. He does the dishes he takes a shower. He tiptoes around the bed and kneels before her. Brushing hair softly away from her face. She turns away from his hand.

  
He hates it. He hates not being apart of her nightly routine and the sweet domesticity that wafts through their home. As she stirs in her sleep tears fall from the corners of her eyes, but her face stays the same. He leans close and rests his forehead against hers, eyelids heavy. He could crawl into bed, disrupt her sleep and tell her about his day. But she has to be up in a few hours and his days don’t start far after. He just wants to hold her. To snuggle as they read together before bed. She turns away from him eyes still wet, face still neutral. She turns to where he should be, in bed next to her, the once calm face twists into sadness.

  
She’s awake. She’s awake and she can’t feel him. She can’t feel him until strong arms swoop in from behind and damp hair tickles her neck. She sobs as she holds him just as tight as he holds her.

  
She feels selfish. She feels guilty for wanting to trap him in her bed. She turns, her head falling to his chest. He rubs her back as she makes fists in his shirt.  
He knows. He knows that while be brings her the most happiness and joy, he also brings her hurt and loneliness. His own chest swells with the feelings of guilt.  
This is the last one. The last night they will cry like this. He knew it when he walked in. Something was different in the air. He knew it when he walked into her luggage outside the bathroom, an obstacle that isn’t a part of his usual path. The clothes laid out on the dresser. The photos all put always. The home that was once alive with love now reflected the empty shell he created. And he knew he couldn’t fix it. He knew that this could be temporary. He knew it was probably for good.

  
So, as he cried softly into her hair. As her fists loosened and heaves slowed, he whispered, “Please.” It was a beg, a plea, a promise even. A promise he has broken time and time again.  
…

When the morning came, and the sun peaked in through the windows. She thought about it, she wondered if this was the right thing to do? She remembered what it was like to live alongside him, not just with him. The smiles and the laughs and the joy of a couple much younger, with hopes and dreams. Life got in the way for both of them, during the neglect, that couple faded away. Fights and arguments and nights alone. Nights when they both dreaded coming home and yet the routine of that young couple stayed the same. Leftovers in the fridge, a note with all the things she wanted to tell him, a cup of tea at his bedside in the morning. It was all flashing before her under her eyelids, like a movie. Many nights like the one before, an innumerable amount, silent tears and tight grips. Afraid if she loosened just a little bit that he would slip through her fingers.

  
So, she opened her eyes. She pried herself from his warm grip, knowing if she stayed any longer, she’d never leave. She brushed her teeth, when she finished her hand waivered over the toothpaste.

  
“If I take it, he’ll never know which kind he likes.” She muttered, taking her toothbrush into her the room with her. After she got dressed, she packed away her pajamas and threw away the toothbrush. It was part of a set; she didn’t need it anymore. Gathering all the cables and chargers that were hers, she filled her bag.

  
The sad thing is, she wasn’t sad at all. She hadn’t been sad in a very long time. Loving someone who isn’t there, it hollows you out. Pouring yourself into someone that doesn’t pour some back, leaves you empty. No feelings, no words, just a hole the size of a person. She rolled the cases into the kitchen and left them by the door.

  
“I bought the groceries, might as well eat them.” She says to the empty room. 2 eggs and a croissant later, as if she was on auto pilot, she puts the kettle on. She gets his thermos and the tea.

  
When she leaves, it feels like every other day except today she can finally breathe.

…

His alarm rang at 10am. He felt the space beside him, covers pulled up. He knew she wasn’t there; he knew she had been gone for hours. He slips up, sitting against the pillows behind him. When he opened his eyes, everything looked the same. The room painted a lush green, the tan furniture that they spent a whole day in Ikea picking out. They stared at him. They bore into his eyes, into his soul. When he turned to get out of bed, his eyes with a foggy haze from tears, he saw it. He almost missed it. A thermos of tea, steeped to perfection, kept warm, waiting for him.  
At noon he gathered the trash from the kitchen and the bathroom. When he went for the can by her desk, he saw it. The toothbrush.

  
A little white toothbrush in the trash can. It probably needed to be replaced soon, but this was it. This is the end. It was just a toothbrush; why was he crying over a toothbrush.

  
He took it all for granted and now she was gone. All she left him was tea and a half-used tube of toothpaste! Was this all that was left of them.  
He wished she kicked him out, he wished he was the one violently removed from their life. Instead, she slinked away, out of his grasp like a shadow in the night!

_“I’m not your maid and I am not your mother, so stop acting like I am!” Was what ended the last fight, “I love you! Sometimes you are the one who makes it hard to!”_

  
_“I’m not the one hard to love!” The words echoed in his mind. His words. Words that were completely untrue._

No, he had to live here. Live in the guilt of the love he lost. He had to look at the home they built. This was his hell. He earned it.


	2. 11 pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is asleep and He is reminiscing.~~ This is a flash back~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan on adding more but here we are :) It's a short little bit from the past.

She was laid in the middle of the bed. Covers kicked off, she must have gotten hot. It wasn’t that late, only 11 and she was knocked out cold. He was finally home early, and she was passed out. He could have been upset but it was kind of endearing, the way she always slept in this old t-shirt from a life he didn’t know about. He used to ask her what it was from, well – who it was from.

_“It’s just a shirt hon.” She would say._

There was more he thought, he just never asked for more. Her bare legs lean and strong came to a point where she laid her feet over themselves. He could see the way that old t-shirt rose above her hips, he went over and started to rub her back. The soft touched hardly woke her from her slumber. Even when he leaned over and straddled her butt, she didn’t stir. He worked his hands deep into the muscles around her spine. He could feel how strong she had gotten; he was in awe of her. She had started taking ballet again, it was like she never stopped. He could also feel how tight and knotted they were, mostly from stress.

Whatever was on her mind probably is what held her tight in the arms of slumber. He felt it. Guilt. Welling up in his chest. He wouldn’t have known. That she was so stressed she would find her way to exhaustion. She doesn’t see him often in the day and in the night...they are engaging in other activities that don’t require conversation. *If you know what I mean. *

That doesn’t mean they are devoid of the closeness that comes with nature of a romantic relationship- in the beginning sure they would talk! They talked all the time, but life calls us away and once a routine is set sometimes it’s hard to break.

_“Okay! I have a proposal-”_

_“I do!” He said without looking up from his plate._

_“No- listen here! I have something to say!”_

_“Whatever it is yes! I want it!” He replied teasingly. She came over to the couch he was lounging in as he watched some video on his phone._

_“I think I should move in.”_

_“What?” He shot up._

_“I- we are always here I mean I practically live he-“_

_“Yes! I don’t even – yes!” His heart was so happy he thought he’d explode!_

_“Aw man!”_

_“Did,” His heart shattered, “did you want me to say no!”_

_“OH WHAT! No – No! That’s not what I- I. I made a power point that’s all.. I just thought I’d have to convince you…” He laughed. He laughed so hard he rolled off the couch._

_“HEY! ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME!!” He was practically rolling through the living room._

_“YOU ARE LAUGHING AT ME!!!” She dropped down to his level caging him in with her legs._

_“I’ll give you something to laugh about buddy!” She schemed as she grabbed the closest pillow and began thwacking him with it._

As his own hands got tired, he rolled off her and kissed her cheek. He made his way to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

He sauntered out, the steam making his brain foggy and flopped down on the bed forgetting that she was smack in the middle of it, his head nearly smacked right into the back of hers, luckily, he rolled right off the bed just in time! He laid there- on the floor and stared at the ceiling ready to doze of he pulled the blanket to the floor.

“Baby?” A soft whisper came from above him. When he opened his eyes, her long hair tickled his face, “You could have just scooted me over you know! You don’t have to sleep on the floor.” Of course, of course she thought he chose the floor! - Sometimes – He thought – she can be so dense –


	3. 4 pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More memories, more on Her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! thanks for reading. I keep writing now lol I can't seem to stop! Which is cool! umm I know that there is a song 4 o'Clock but this is not based on that - I just picked an afternoon time lol um yeah that's all thanks again for reading :)

When he came home, his nose was filled with the smell of onions and pork. It was kind of sweet – the way the two smells danced inside his nose.

Turning the corner, the sound of a familiar song bounced off the kitchen walls. She was working diligently on a recipe he had never seen before but one she obviously knew well. He tapped his knuckles on a kitchen cabinet with a smile. She spun on her heals confused at first, until she leapt into his arms.

“Thank goodness you’re here!” She said with her legs around his waist, placing a kiss on his nose, “I used to eat this growing up and I wanted to make it for you!”

“It smells wonderful!” He remarked as he hugged her tighter in a bear hug. She giggled as she kissed his cheeks, with a few nibbles in between.

“God you’re so cute! I wanna just eat you- oh my god!” She said ruffling his hair before she jumped down.

“So, what is it? What you’re cooking.” He asked as he took off his coat.

“Okay, so I have since changed the name but not to anything yet,” She explained as she retrieved the butter, “Hey! Have you ever noticed there are so many kinds of butter! Whenever I need to get some, I am so overwhelmed! I never know which to choose!” He laughed, everything about her made him laugh. Her little dances that she added in between choreography, the way she would sing the notes just right but never the words, how she would always speak her mind.

She was always so free- he knew it was at some cost. He used to ask about her parents, about her siblings- he knows better now. They have been together for a while! She moved in a month and a half ago, and she still hasn’t unpacked that box with him.

“I missed you today.” He breathed resting his hand on his chin.

“I miss you every time you leave the room.” She whispered as she added in the mustard.

“I wish you were there today! You would have loved what the stylist has us in! The color pallet itself would make you go wild!”

“Oh! I believe you! Oh my god!” She put her hands on her hips, “I never even told you what it is! It’s just chicken and pork belly and onions and mustard with butter and white wine!” She disclosed in a matter-of-fact manner.

“I promise! Most of the wine is in the pan I didn’t drink this much, yet.” She smiled, “No because the rest of it is for the risotto I want later in the week!”

“I love it when you get like this! I love when you get excited to cook.” _-and share parts of your past with me._ He kept the last part to himself.

*BEEEP BEEEP*

“Yummy -okay so the rice is done now! Will you dish some out for us? I didn’t plan to be done so soon I think I started at – hmmmm maybe 16- so 4 O’clock! And itsss what only 5 now - well I guess this is a fine time to eat!”

“I will prepare the rice, chef!” He giggled; it was funny. So why did her smile droop just a little?

“You’re so cute.” She kissed his cheek but when she pulled away, he noticed the faraway look in her eyes.

…

As they finished dinner and began to clean the kitchen, she sighed a long sigh and wrapped her arms around his strong torso! She squeezed him tight as he scrubbed the hardened pieces of rice of their plates.  
“You’re my favorite person! You’re my favorite person in the whole world!” He blushed, when she got sleepy, she got cuddly. Which was different to her outward presence. She wasn’t cold but she also… wasn’t warm. She would hold his hand in the company of friends but anywhere else she would just link arms. He found it peculiar, how so reserved she was outside their bubble. At home she was like a little backpack girl. Always attached to him. Sometimes on nights he cooked she would ride on his back, sometimes she fell asleep up there.

“What would your students think if they heard you! I hear that you tell them the same thing! I am afraid they would become jealous!!”

“You have nothing to fear my love,” She rubbed his tummy, “I tell them they are my favorite _tiny_ people! So, you are in the clear for you are anything but tiny!” He turned off the sink and took off his gloves. As he turned in her embrace she yelled.

“LAST ONE TO THE COUCH IS A ROTTEN EGG!” As she dashed off.

“Why rotten egg?” He called after her as he made a leap on to the rather large sectional.

“Actually, I don’t know! Must be an American thing!” She shrugged. “Oh my god I missed you so much!” She groaned as she snuggles into his chest.

“I missed you too.” He placed soft kisses into her hair. Music wafted through the air on this chilly autumn night. She kept the windows open, almost all year round. Said she liked the rotation of outside air, even though they lived in the city, even though the air was anything but fresh, even though the busy streets below were anything but quiet and peaceful to listen to.

“Did you get all the things ready for class?”

“Well yeah, I mean they are 6-year old’s so there isn’t much to get ready, but I’ve planned some really exciting crafts! Okay maybe they are just exciting to me but who cares!”

“What time is it?” He yawned, falling deeper into the cavern of throw pillows.

“Maybe 7? Wanna turn in early? You were really busy today?” His eyes fluttered close, soft eyelashes dusting his cheeks.

“I just want to be with you.”

“Listen here you sap- “She started, as she rose to look him in the face. His face, so soft and calm. Peaceful. Sometimes she felt like she was a storm, and he was a calm coastline waiting to be wrecked. Sometimes she thought that she would wake up and there would be no coastline- just her and her storm blown far away and out of reach.

_He’d be better off with some lipstick girl, right? Some girl who wasn’t dark and stormy. Because some days I am bad- I am really bad and I know his work is hard and then he has to come home and deal with me._

_Girrrrl! stop this! You know you were literally mAde for each other! You know he loves our dark and stormy because he is dark and stormy too! You know how boring lipstick girls are- so of course he would be so bored if he was with a lipstick girl! Your relationship is not something that is defined by one part of us so stop pretending like it is!_

“You’re not a storm anymore and even if you were, I’m prepared. You don’t have to worry! I won’t leave. There are no evacuation routes prepared anyway.” She wanted to cry, even exhausted, even half a sleep. He was everything she ever could need in moments of fear and doubt. I mean so was her inner monologue, but he didn’t need to know all about that bit of crazy just yet! She smiled and kissed his face all over.

“Ohmygod! I just want to be in your skinnn! You’ve been home for 3 hours and I still feel like I miss you!! This is stupid”

“You’re not stupid. Why don’t you put on a movie so I can fall asleep and you can tell me about later? Sound good?”

“Mmmm sounds perfect! Let’s seeeeeeeee? What is a movie I haven’t horribly summarized for you yet?” She mumbled as she scrolled through Netflix. She looked up from his shoulder and touched his face, stroked his hair.

“You’re so pretty, my pretty boy.” His eyebrow raised just a little bit. “You are sooooo fucking cute! I’m sick of it!”

“Will you put on a movie or are you going to keep threatening me and my good looks?!”

“I’m sorry.” She giggled. He shot up and grabbed her face in both hands, squishing her cheeks.

“Please don’t be sorry you love me,” He pulled her face in close, her eyes almost looked like they were going to pop out of her head. He knew that’s not what she meant. He also knew she apologized way too much, for things that don’t need apologies for.

“I- I love you. I love how much you love your kids at school. I love that even when you have a hard day you give them your everything. I love when you cook, it’s always so interesting to see what you make! I love when you pay more attention to the production value than the actual performance! I love when you nerd out with our stylists. I love your pretty hair and your soft skin; I love that we do our skin care together!” He looked down at the mess in his hands, she was crying. She was crying so hard. Her hands were gripping so tight on his arm he was almost afraid to rip it off. He just hugged her, he just held her and tried to let her know that he loved her in the way she could understand.

“I also think you are so cute! I also miss you every day, every time you leave the room, I miss you so much! I wish I could keep you in my pocket all day. I want you to smile, I never want to make you cry even now when it’s because I love you. It hurts my heart so much. I know you have got a stuff in your head; your brain is so amazing to me! You are always thinking, and I think it is so cool! Your whole head is outside of the box. I love that your passion is children. I just want you to know that my passion is you.” She had moved her hands to also hold his face and catch his silent tears as he professed so unprompted.

_Girl. It is not unprompted, you cooked something from your childhood. He knows that you’re sad._ She hated when the voice in her head was too reasonable. She always was protecting her. He pulled her out of her thoughts by pulling her head to his. He pressed their foreheads together, hoping that somehow she could see how much he loves her through osmosis or something.

She was sad. She missed her friends; she missed the parts of her life that wasn’t too bad. She knew that leaving, taking up space and putting herself first was right but sometimes she just wanted to go home. She just wanted to crawl into her bed from when she was a kid and pretend that she could be a kid FINALLY after 24 years, she could stop being a grown up. Pretend that the people who hurt her didn’t hurt her. She wished she could take back that choice of herself instead of them.

But here she was, in the arms of someone who really loved her. Loved her for all of her and didn’t expect her to be anything or do anything. He just wanted her to be happy. He just wanted to love her, even if she was still figuring out what that meant.

He was her first breath of fresh air- after years of drowning.


	4. 3 Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is after chapter one but you could have figured that out I guess

“I can’t breathe without you! I wake up and I work, and I cry, and I miss you and I feel like I am drowning without you! Please! Please, come back to me. I’ll do anything! I’ll be anything please! I need you.” He was at her door. She had rented the basement out from another teacher at school, just for the time being. It was midnight, on a Tuesday. The sky was grey, and the rain had stopped just for a moment.

“You better come inside before someone hears you,” She sighed as she pulled her jacket tighter over herself. “I’m going to have some water do you want anything?” He was so perplexed, she just shuffled along the floor.

“Can we just talk; can we just skip this?” He pleaded. She slammed the cup on the table.

“NO! It’s midnight. It’s a school night. And honestly, I don’t think I am in the head space to deal with you right now, but you probably don’t have another time to just fucking bug me! SO, WHAT! What do you want!” He was shell shocked, and also in awe. She always made it very clear to anyone where the line in the sand was and here, he was trying to wipe it away.

“I’m sorry I- “

“Don’t be fucking sorry just say whatever it is you need to say so you can leave!”

“I need you; I need you; I need you. I don’t know how to fix us. I know I don’t deserve you. I just – I don’t know how to live without you in my life. It’s like someone locked me in a room and I am running out of air. I don’t want us to be over! We weren’t supposed to end like that! I thought you wanted to grow old with me. I tho-“

“And I thought you weren’t going to waste my time.” He looked up at her right in the eyes for the first time that night. “The problem, the problems we had – ugh! I love you! I do I still love you, that hasn’t changed. I don’t think it will. The problem was that suddenly my life was for you, it revolved around you. Your schedule. Your habits. What you wanted. It has been so long since I just existed for me! And it was good in the beginning, we were good, and I was happy. Yet suddenly, I was walking on eggshells in my own home. In our home. You would be tired so I was quiet at night and quiet in the morning and when you’d finally get a break, we would spend hours in the bedroom and while that is fun and exciting. It was boring. I was bored of the sex, I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to be in love with you again. I also wanted to feel like I wasn’t just a side character in the story of you. I- was getting lost in your story that I forgot it was our story and I use to many analogies that I make myself sick!”

“I love your analogies!”

“I know”

“I was- I wanted to,” He looked her in the eye. He digested what she said. Everything was true. He couldn’t remember when he last asked about her day, she always just told him. Did he ever listen? Ever? When was the last time he had done their laundry? Spent conscious time with her? “what I wanted to say is that: I had bought – ugh! Saying this this way is going to close this door and lock it up for good and I don’t know if I am ready for that so here. It’s for you, it’s for what you think it is for.” A sleek black ring box landed in front her. He placed it right in between them.

“I can’t take this. I- I don’t-”

“I literally have no use for it, and – I can’t return it. I can’t. It was going to be for you anyway.” She looked at him, in his long coat and cap. She looked at his warm eyes. His broken pleading smile, she leaned back in her chair. He was hunched forward in his. Hands clasped so tight his knuckles were white. She wanted to reach for them, she loved holding his hands.

“I don’t want to take this,” She breathed, as she commanded eye contact.” because I don’t think we are done. I think our timing was off. I think you needed me wholly but I – were – we just started so fast! It wasn’t in my plan. I just got here and then I met you and we just flew into a frenzy of love and romance and I finally started my life and – I just wasn’t ready. I’m 25. I am NOT ready to be married, even to you. I haven’t lived as a singular person ever. I just wanna try it. And I am not promising to marry you in the future, but I am saying, maybe we have one. A future. Maybe.” He tried not to jump up and yell. He tried to hold in his excitement for this little glimpse of hope. He was so afraid of losing control and kissing her his whole body tightened and his leg started shaking up and down.

  
“I can- canwehug?” It spilled out, so fast. He didn’t even remember thinking it. He was standing now, long and beautiful!

“Uh sure.” She met him standing as she was about to step out from behind the coffee table, he met her with a swiftness. His whole body just fell on her. Swallowing her whole. It was foreign and familiar like a bad case of déjà vu.

His hands cradling her into him like she never left. Her hair just as soft her frame just as small. He pulled away to look at her, looked at her face. The same face he would see before he went to bed that graced his dreams even now. Her hands settled on his hips like they were meant to be there and her eyes just looking at him. It was a risk but one he had to take just to see if it was all the same, so he leaned his head down. And-

And she pushed him off.

“We – you can’t just try to. I want to but we can’t. I can’t. Give me 6 months. Wait just 6 months?” He messed up. He messed up in every way possible.

“I’ll wait for you forever. I’m sorry. It wasn’t the original intention.”

“I know. You should go, you have an early morning probably.” She walked him to the door.

“I love you.”

“I know”


	5. 9 am

The morning sun was her favorite, resting on the living room floor reading in the brightest sunspot. He was picking up from last nights movie fort. Saturdays off were their favorite. No obligations, no cell phones. Just them. This week she was revisiting a book from her youth, _I’ll Give You the Sun._ It was one she could always swallow fast and still left her breathless. She hated cleaning, but he didn’t mind it. A clear space means a clear mind. So, he kept picking up blankets and pillows from their Friday night movies. Sometimes finding a lost sock here and there or under a couch cushion.

He let out a loud sigh with a long stretch. The sound pulled her head out her book like a string attached on her chin. There he was long and beautiful in the sunlight, making his eyes sparkle and his hair look straight out of an anime.

“You look so beautiful this morning my love.” She yawned stretching out like a cat after a nap.

“Thank you, how is your book?” He said as he came down to the floor sitting cross legged reaching out for her legs. He pulled them into his lap. “It looks like you’re halfway done!”

“It’s good! I always love coming back to this one!” She smiled as the book fell closed. She made her way into his lap, encircling his torso lazily stroking his hair resting on his shoulder.

“Good morning pretty!” She said to his neck. To say this was his favorite habit they shared. Snuggling in the morning sun. South facing windows was a must on the apartment hunt!

“Should be go out today? Maybe find a nice place to eat and read?”

What he loved most about these soft and slow Saturdays, was that they could last forever. Sometimes they lasted so long that he forgot who he was and the whole world outside her arms melted away. She always had a certain way of making him feel at home in her arms, something he hadn’t felt with anyone else. He felt safe, she always knew which kind of touches to comfort him from different highs and different lows. She was a wonderful listener, with her ears and with her body. She could always feel if the something was off.

Sometimes she was too busy listening that she wouldn’t hear the words from his mouth. She often times read too much into things. Sometimes she would forget to love him the way he received it but the way she did. It wasn’t the worst thing; it still didn’t feel good. He knew he had to tell her, sometimes, ironically, he couldn’t find his words.

Sometimes, his voice would get trapped right in his chest and no matter how hard he yelled and screamed nothing right came out. Sometimes he yelled and screamed at her. It was never his intention and the first couple of times she cried, so much. Yet after he found them, the words, and told her. She smiled, a smile that could only be described as a warm as a fresh cookie. She came home the next day with a roll of craft paper and painters drops and bottles of colors he never heard of.

_“Now, you can have your feelings! As loud as you need them my love! Please don’t hide them from me. I only want you to feel okay. I guess there are perks to teaching kinders huh?” He was speechless. He couldn’t remember the last time someone, just heard him. She was spring after a lifelong winter. Somehow, she anticipated exactly what he needed, maybe it was because she was a teacher. A lover at heart, with an intuition as strong as she was._

_“You’re my very favorite person,” He smiled softly as tears pricked his eyes. Tears she pretend not to see._

_“Do you want to set it up? Or are you okay?” She bounced._

_“Let’s eat! I picked up stuff for sandwiches today! I thought it would be a fun dinner!”_

_“Oh yes! I love sandwich night! Thank you!” She beamed, she was always bright, even when she wasn’t, she tried to find the light._

“Hmmmm, which café?? Are you thinking brunch savories,” She swayed one way, “Orrrr breakfast sweets??” As she leaned the other way wiggling her eyebrows.

“Didn’t I pick last time? It’s up to you!” He smiled twisting on the hair that fell down the middle of her back.

“Oh, I hate choices,” She pouted, “mayhaps, I don’t know I finished the fruity pebbles last night, so I-”

“YOU FINISHED THE FRUIT PEBBLES!”

“Oh,” She exhaled nervously, “was I not supposed too? You had already fallen asleep and I didn’t want ice cream…….” He was, so in love with her. Even when she finished their favorite cereal. Even when she wanted to watch Pride and Prejudice over and over again. Even when she maybe was too attuned to him and his body language.

“It’s okay,” He smiled, “we can get more after our savory brunch! I’ve started a book as well! Do you know bullet journaling?”

“Oh, I know bullet journaling! I did it all through college!”

“Well, I found this book, it’s by the guy who started it! I really like it!”

“I’ve read it! It is really good! It’s almost a self-help book too, which I think is kinda cool. I think I sold it or gave it away before I moved.”

“Why don’t we go and get ready for brunch! I can call ahead if you start the shower?”

“Roger captain!” She smiled as she ran over and slid into to the bathroom, pink frictionless socks that she has way too many pairs of.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
